


Cut My Heart Open

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Sherlock Headcanons [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sherlock's scars, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts. Realising that he doesn't matter to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut My Heart Open

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have an itty-bitty angsty headcanon. :)

One morning, Sherlock's traditional breakfast attire (the sheet) slips and John gets a glimpse of many jagged, angry pink scars running from one shoulder to the other.

Sherlock knows John's seen them and keeps waiting for him to ask, desperately wanting to talk and share the horrors of his two-year “holiday”, for John to comfort him. He... he _needs_ that. It might make the dreams stop. Weeks pass, John doesn’t say anything.

He keeps waiting for Sherlock to tell him, desperately wanting to know, comfort, get revenge on those bastards who did that. He's had to stop himself from asking at least a thousand times. But he knows he can't, he mustn't. Out of all people, he knows best how awful it feels to have well-meaning busybodies pry into the dark boxes, he's hidden deep behind a wall of memories of scorching hot sun and dirt. Weeks pass, Sherlock doesn’t say anything and seems more distant than ever. Sherlock doesn’t trust him anymore and that hurts.

John never asks. The fact that he doesn’t care hurts Sherlock more than those scars ever could.

 


End file.
